<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses for One by WeaponizedToaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591853">Roses for One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster'>WeaponizedToaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A filler, F/M, For what will come, Jinx being Jinx, Jinx is good??, Jinx is still the leader, Maybe they'll make Jinx nice??, Not a series, Roses are nice, This is the start, Wally's confused, Will not be soon, but he has a mission, that's a warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedToaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx saved a life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinx/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinx was in a gas station, a hood over her pink hair- of which, was currently down, as to not spark much curiosity.</p><p>Of course, the pink curls that occasionally peeked out from behind the black hood was a curious thought all in itself.</p><p>Gizmo, she mused as she saw the little boy from the corner of her eye, was gesturing for her to hurry up. Honestly, this made the hex witch wish that the clerk could wait longer.</p><p>"So," She dragged the 'o' from her sentence, leaning over the counter, tapping her pale fingers on said counter. "Daniel, was it?"</p><p>The clerk looked up from the item she was going to 'buy', and he merely nodded. "That's what's on my name-tag, right? It'd be a shame if it got mixed up with someone else."</p><p>She let out a soft chuckle, humoring the poor guy who couldn't dare to crack a joke that was actually <em>funny</em>.</p><p>"Is there any way I could get a.." Jinx paused, as if to think, before continuing. "..discount?"</p><p>While the female was in a hood, it was very easy to see her feminine figure- including the fact that she had a feminine voice, it was easy for the clerk to assume that it was a female his age, and that he was most definitely going to get hitched tonight.</p><p>Well, if robbery was the meaning of hitched, then sure.</p><p>"There isn't, unless you'd like to head to the back with me?" He <em>attempted </em>to flirt. Honestly, couldn't a man figure it out that not every female who asks to get a discount is <em>not </em>looking for sex?</p><p>Jinx forced a kind smile to leak from the shadows of her hood, "Lead the way."</p><p>Of course, the clerk turned, and everything went into plan. Easily snapping her fingers, the clerk tripped over nothing, busting his chin open on the hard, marble, ground. "Oh, right, I forgot. I'm a villain, you can't lead the way."</p><p>She looked over and nodded her head, forcing her hood down.</p><p>Gizmo rushed in, immediately going behind the counter. "Hey! I can't- reach-"</p><p>Mammoth walked in, steadily, calmly, "Obviously, you're too short to reach it."</p><p>The bald-headed boy immediately snarked back, "And you're too fat to get into it!"</p><p>The two went back and forth, until Jinx rubbed her head and shouted as loud as she possibly could. "<em>Shut. The. Absolute. Fuck. UP, YOU NITWITS!</em>" If looks could kill, the two males would be long gone.</p><p>They quieted up, with Gizmo grumbling about how females were always too hot-headed, and terrifying. She scoffed, she was merely trying to protect their dumbass selves.</p><p>Then, the whiff of gasoline hit her nostrils.</p><p>Confusion etched the pinkette's face, and she couldn't understand where it came from. Her cat-like eyes traced the area, and then her mind clicked- mentally calling her stupid.</p><p>They were in a gas station, of course there would be something that smelt of gas.</p><p>But <em>this </em>heavy?</p><p>No, something was leaking.</p><p>See-More then rushed to the chance to shout, "There's a big leak of gasoline! This place is about to fucking blow!" His voice was tangled in worry, desperation.</p><p>The leader of this group nodded, "Mammoth, take the entire register without spilling anything. Gizmo, get our wonderful car started and look to see how much longer we have before this joint is <em>literally </em>blown."</p><p>Gizmo reluctantly obeyed, and Mammoth had obeyed almost immediately.</p><p>It took almost a minute before the bald child came back, replying in an annoyed tone. "Five minutes." He growled out, before walking off.</p><p>She snorted at his annoyance, and she went to walk out- before a groan caught her ear, and the alarm.</p><p>Jinx scrunched her nose, and turned.</p><p>
  <em>Daniel.</em>
</p><p>Three minutes passed as she was trying to decide what to do in this situation, and then she realized that- of course, if she left him, he'd die. This would be the first life she took, not even on purpose.</p><p>The girl shivered at the thought, and- as she avoided the calls of her name- she quickly moved to grab the clerk. She threw his arm over her shoulder, gaining a bit of blood from that busted chin that cracked open- he most likely needed medical attention with that-, and she dragged his heavy body.</p><p>While this was happening, the H.I.V.E Five were in utter confusion- their job, as <em>villains</em> was to let people die, or to kill them. Not <em>help</em> them.</p><p>Nobody cared to come out and help her, because she was doing something utterly heroic that she didn't know was heroic at the time.</p><p>She merely didn't want to see a life taken from this world.</p><p>Then, the girl paused half way out. She had to go deeper into the gas station to grab him, and lugging him over was obviously taking a toll on her tired body.</p><p>If she was going to die, she might as-well do it with a hexxed fashion.</p><p>Jinx lowered Daniel down in front of her, confusing her teammates who had completely forgot about the daring gasoline, and she hexxed Daniel. While he received more damage than he was going to while he was being carried, he was on the other side of the road, easily out of range from the explosion that was going to occur. She had also done the same with the car, placing it closer to the male clerk than she realized.</p><p>What a waste of time, she mused, if the car had toppled over the man.</p><p>The girl sighed, might as-well try.</p><p>She started to run toward the exit, the smell of gasoline and smoke sparking in her lungs.</p><p>Finally, a blur of red and gold entered her vision, and she was swiftly snatched by it, the explosion filling her ears- causing an annoying ring to fill her hearing.</p><p>When she opened her cat-like eyes, she realized she was most definitely not dead- nor in the gas station.</p><p>Her team was screaming while she was on the ground, and she was getting annoyed.</p><p>While she lifted, she noticed a rose falling into her lap, and a small note.</p><p><em>'What a heroic villain.'</em> The note had read, and a lightning bolt was etched into the corner of it. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket, and grabbed the rose so she could stand.</p><p>It was a dizzy movement, but she stood, nonetheless.</p><p>Whatever her team was saying, she couldn't hear, and she continued to drift to the car.</p><p>When she plopped in, Jinx looked back, and the only thing she noticed other than the rose was that Daniel was gone, and in his place stood a red and gold boy. With his figure, he was obviously not a fully grown man. Perhaps he was her age?</p><p> </p><p>When the diamond blues caught the pink gems, for some reason, everything turned upside down.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>~Love,<br/>Toaster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>